Conventional simulated firearms are manufactured to be remarkably similar to real firearms. In the case where simulated firearms are particularly used in films, dramas and theaters, it is highly desirable that the simulated firearms emit discharge sounds similar to real firearms, generate muzzle flash and smoke from firearm muzzles, and load and eject cartridges in addition to resembling in appearance in order that performances at the time of using the simulated firearms appear more authentic.
While all operations of simulated firearms are desired to be remarkably similar to real firearms, it is necessary that the simulated firearms have a structure not capable of live-firing because of safety aspects and regulations. In recent years, there are well-known electrically-ignited simulated firearms that safely emit discharge sounds similar to real firearms and generate muzzle flash and smoke from firearm muzzles.
For example, there is a known electrically-ignited simulated firearm in which multiple charge members loaded with powder are installed in a barrel, and the charge members are sequentially electrically ignited each time the trigger is pulled, so that muzzle flash and smoke are sequentially generated from a firearm muzzle while a discharge sound similar to a real firearm is emitted (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).